1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of assembling a gearshift member to a steering wheel main body, a steering wheel, and a gearshift member assembled to a steering wheel main body of the steering wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gearshift member installed to a rear surface side (vehicle frontward side) of a steering wheel of a vehicle is known. This gearshift member is configured to shift the gears of a transmission of a vehicle when operated by a driver holding the steering wheel. Such gearshift member is referred to as a paddle shift member from the appearance configuration of the operation part and shows increasing popularity mainly with sports-type vehicles. The gearshift member is generally disposed in pairs at opposing left and right positions of the steering wheel. The driver shifts the gears of the transmission by pressing one operation member to shift the transmission up, and another operation member to shift the transmission down. Such a gearshift member is described in JP2003-118417A.